1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image processing method whereby data that are recorded using a page description language (hereinafter referred to as a "PDL") are received and an image that is described by the PDL data is reproduced, and also to an image processing apparatus and an image processing system therefor.
2. Related Background Art
Recently, a system has become available that provides for the receipt and translation of PDL data output and transmitted across a network by a host computer, and the use of the resultant data for an image reproduced on paper or for an image projected by an OHP.
Image processing apparatuses for employment with such systems can be connected to a plurality of network host computers, and to color copiers for printing, since color copiers that produce high quality images are increasingly being employed as network printers. In addition, since almost all image processing apparatuses that are available on the market include a spooling function, a system has been proposed whereby the work required of a user employing an image processing apparatus (printer) is reduced and the equipment usability is enhanced.
Conventionally, however, a storage device (hard disk, etc.) having a large memory capacity is required to spool a large quantity of image data, and accordingly, the cost is increased. Especially for spooling color image data, an enormous memory capacity is required, and even a 1 GB hard disk is immediately filled, which is not at all practical. Since recently the trend is to employ higher resolutions, many 600 dpi or 1200 dpi image processing apparatuses (printers) are being sold, and storage devices, such as hard disks, having large capacities have become necessary.